The Crossing Edges of Humanity
by Azure King and Azure Queen
Summary: Naruto always felt out of place, always wanting a battle that can make him finally feel alive. When taking a chance to play Sword Art Online, it was no surprise that he enjoy dying in battle...but he cannot. His friend, the only person who makes his heart beat is gone. Join Naruto and his quest to beat SAO, find his friend, and perhaps rediscover his humanity. Naruto X Harem
1. Chapter 1

_**Azure King: Hello everyone thanks to my friend, this long awaited idea of mine is finally up. Originally I had an idea…which sucked but thanks to my friend he helped me.**_

 _ **This is a triple crossover between Naruto x .Hack Series x Sword Art Online.**_

 _ **Only certain elements from .Hack series, will be in this story so not many if not any characters will not appear here.**_

 _ **So please enjoy this chapter!**_

A blonde teen was sighing at the sight, dozens of older men and teens were groaning and crying in pain as he just look at them with hollowness in his eyes. His light blonde hair that was spiky that might have made others move away due to how it made him more menacing. He wore a orange jacket that was unzipped showing a black jacket with a red slashes around it like a beast swipe at it, he wore tan cargo shorts. His eyes were the deepest oceanic blue anyone can ever see in their lives, but sadly they held no emotion just empty pools of lifeless, unmoving, stoic orbs."Pathetic…" Was all he had to say while walking away, "If Kaito wants me to join then make sure he has better fighters."

" _Standing by…"_ A voice came from Naruto's voice followed by a melody some kind of alarm.

The blonde boy walked before hearing his phone receiving anE-Mail, "Ah, she contacted me." Quickly fishing out his phone, the teen immediately went to E-Mail app to see that indeed the girl had sent him a message. Unbeknownst to him he didn't see when one man held a wooden kendo blade ready to hurt the boy.

Naruto narrowed his eyes before spinning on the ball of his left foot while raising the other leg to spin kick the man! After hearing a loud crack he resumed to check his E-Mail.

To NarutoUzumaki9th **********

How are you? Mother is been a…hassle of sorts of me talking to you, but I convince her that I'm sending you messages to leave me alone. Still, just two more days and we can see each other in SAO…I really miss you.

P.S. Try not to get into trouble so you won't be grounded when the day is up.

\- AuraSeeker **********

Naruto eyes slowly gain a small measure of happy intent before it swiftly went away as he put his phone back in his pocket, "Now it's boring again."

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he reached his home, he looked up to see that tradition Japanese style with a touch of modern sense, but he noticed the solar panels before resuming to walked to his home. After opening the door he sighed, "I'm home." He spoke softly but loud enough to be heard.

"Oh, Naruto."

The blonde eyes shifted as well as his body almost like a predator moving to attack its prey. However it wasn't anything interesting, all he saw was a middle-aged woman looking at him, it was his adoptive mother."Mother."

"Hmm," The woman hummed before smiling at Naruto. "It's good that you're going outside again. I was afraid, that I can only raise boysto be like Kazuto."

"Kazuto has his reasons." Naruto said bluntly taking notice the woman's wince. "However, this was…a walk."

"So beating up gangs categorizes as a walk? You should always try to at least cover your tracks." The woman smirks at Naruto who twitch at that information.

"I take very enthusiastic walks." Naruto deadpanned before heading upstairs, "I'll make dinner, just let me get comfortable."

"Naruto, you can let me cook." Naruto's mother said as he looked back at her again. She had light brown hair and nice skin tone that was healthy, she wore a jean jacket over a white T-shirt and black jeans.

"It's fine, besides I rather like cooking." Naruto muttered out while his cheeks turn rosy from telling the truth.

The woman stood there shock before grinning widely, "Well today I'm lucky to have a day off! I've been missing your meals!"

"I am pleased to have earned your respect for my food." Naruto stoically said before walking upstairs.

As he reached the second floor he saw a young girl walking the hallway that look surprised to see the blonde hair boy. She wore a middle school sailor outfit, the girl's hair was black that was in bobcut style, and she smiled as she walked to Naruto. "Naruto, how are you doing?"

"Fine, nothing interesting at the moment." Naruto said honestly as the girl seemed slightly deflated from his tone.

As always his voice was void of any emotion, however the girl smiled to him, "Then how about joining me back at kendo?"

"Not interested, I already won Nationals so there's no need for additional training." Naruto said again now slightly more bored. "Go ahead if you want Suguha, but I have no desire to go back."

"I...see...but are you free now?" Suguha asked as Naruto nodded making smile brightly. "Really?! Then how about we go to that sweets store you love?"

Naruto look at her with mild interest before nodding, not taking notice Suguha's incredibly happy glow, "Fine, I'll-"

However Naruto phone went off again, his face gain a soft look as Suguha looked shock at that facial expression. "Sorry Suguha, maybe tomorrow." Naruto said still smiling as he turn to head to his room.

"O-oh...okay...ja ne..."

The blonde waved her off mindlessly as he enter his room, it was very simple, a desk in a corner with a digital clock, his bed was tucked in and press to perfection. "Just two more days."

XXXXXXXXXX

NEXT DAY

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed eating his bento in silence in peace, as usual in his daily routine he is on the roof as he was returning E-Mails to his pen pal. "Naruto."

The boy in questions looks up to see a black haired boy, wearing a blue school uniform like Naruto, "Here you forget to buy a drink when coming up here."

Naruto gingerly took the object that was in the boy's hand with a swift nod, "Thank you Kazuto."

The dark haired boy sat next to Naruto sighing, "Ahh, you know, Suguha has been sad lately."

"How come?" Naruto asked as he crack open his soda and slowly drank its contents.

"You keep blowing her off to talk to your friends." Kazuto said with a small glare, "I understand that you-"

"Friend."

"What?"

"I only have _one_ friend."

Kazuto just stare in astonishment at the blonde, "All that time for one friend?"

"I only ever needed one." Naruto commented, "Besides Suguha is great on her own, she makes good grades, does exceptionally in her club, and is a pretty good in making food. She doesn't need me."

"You really need to think better of yourself." Kazuto said sadly.

"Like you're one to talk, you've been avoiding her as well due to the nature of your status in this family." Naruto said cruelly as Kazuto just took the news shockingly.

"W-Wait how-"

*SLAM*

Naruto already left as he quickly shut the door, "…As if he can understand." The blonde said walking downstairs and passing other students by him.

"Naruto!"

The boy looks behind himself to see a beautiful girl looking at him, with two others behind her, "What is it?" He asked taking notice of her red face and shaking form. "You should go home if you feeling unwell." The blonde said as he walked forward until the two girls stood in his way.

"Please wait!" The girl started as Naruto stop his movements. "I…have admired you for many years!"

Naruto raise an eyebrow turning his body to face the girl, "Elaborate. I do not comprehend."

"I-I want to go on a date with you!" The girl begged, "I always thought you were a cool, nice, and handsome gentleman."

"Sorry, but I cannot." Naruto bluntly said not noticing everyone wincing at his tone and the girl's painful reaction towards it.

"Oh…do…do you have someone you're currently dating?"

"I…" Naruto started thinking about _her_ but shook his head, "I have no desire to date. All I want in life is to find a good match, and last year I found out I can't have that."

Everyone in the hallway just stood still as the scene was now pulling them in. The way Naruto, The School's Devil Blade, was speaking more than a sentence was rare.

"W-What do you mean?" The girl who asked Naruto for a date questioned him to go on.

"I was just born in the wrong era is all." Naruto said with a mocking look at the window showing his reflection. "This is a boring world of peace…until SAO starts."

"SAO?" The girl tilted her head cutely which might of capture the heart of Naruto if he was normal.

"Nothing, good day." Naruto rudely moved forward.

He continue to move forward until his eyes look at the kendo club's outside building, "Hmm, might as well check on them to see if it's any good challenges." Naruto sighed moving down from the window from the third floor.

When falling down he quickly bend his knees for the impact, then proceeded to roll on the stone path to quickly stand back up as if nothing happen. "Tch, no excitement."

The blonde walked to the building to open the side door, "Hey, Suguha…anybody here who can be an actual match for me now?"

The whole room looked at the new arrival, nearly all either glared at him or fear was etched in their faces. However Suguha smiled when she saw Naruto enter the building, "Naruto!" she said running towards him with her Shinai. "I-I didn't think you wanted to rejoin-"

"I didn't say I was coming back here." Naruto quickly said looking at the members who he defeated, "All I came is to see if anyone is willing to fight me."

"Hey!" A boy with large round glasses yelled at Naruto. "You might be the former captain of this club and maybe the regional champion."

"National, get your facts right!" Naruto hissed at the boy who took a step back at the blonde's eyes.

"N-National champion, but it doesn't give you the right to act like a jerk!" The boy said as Naruto sighed.

"Try saying that if you can land a hit on me kid, if not shut up." Naruto demanded as the boy bought up his sword.

"Shinichi stop!" Suguha said but Naruto eyes gain a dark gleamed to them as he swung his fist to break the bamboo blade in half while grabbing the broken half in his other hand and slam it down the boy's head.

"UGH!"

Shinichi just fell to the ground while Naruto excitement was quickly leaving his eyes. "Tch…never mind, I'm getting tired of this crap."

"Wait!" Suguha chased after Naruto watching leave the building.

"What is it?" Naruto said eyes half-lidded as if about to sleep on his feet.

"M-Maybe we can have a match if that's-"

Naruto turn his back to look away sighing, "No, first off your still not in my level, granted you're the best this school has to offer. I don't want to send you to the hospital, it would cause trouble for me. Besides I get bored easily now."

"O-Ohh…" The girl said before noticing Naruto's hand, and grabbed it, "You're bleeding!"

"Hmm?" The stoic blonde's head tilted down to see the hand that shattered the kendo sword had shattered remains deep into his skin. "Ohh, don't worry I'll be fine."

"Urusai!"

The young man in that moment widens his eyes slightly at the outburst and then even more wide when being pulled by Suguha, "What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he was just now following the girl inside the school's main building.

"I'm taking you to the nurses office, we need to disinfect that and also bandage it up!" Suguha said dragging the boy into the room. "Excuse me!"

Naruto took noticed of the clean room and two beds, however the nurse wasn't in the room. "Judging on the room, either she isn't here today or is on a break. That means-"

"SIT!"

"Yes ma'am." Naruto said softly surprising himself on how he quickly sat down on the bed as Suguha was looking through the cabinets. "Something tells me that you done this before."

"What do you expect? Ever since you left the kendo club some the members train really hard to be as good you. So I had to sometimes help the nurse to take care of them when they get to tired or exert themselves." The young girl says sitting next to Naruto holding a rag. "Hold still, it stings a lot."

"Hold on." Naruto said before pulling the shards from the bamboo off his skin and some droplets of blood came out, "Now you can do it."

"Okay." Suguha whispered as she dabbed the rag with disinfectant on his wound. "Sorry if it hurts."

"It doesn't so your worry is not needed." Naruto spoke without worry as Suguha stopped applying the rag, "I'll take care of the rest, go back to your club."

"Naruto…did I do something to you?" Suguha asked looking at the older blonde with worry etched into her face.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked in confusion.

The girl just looks down on her lap, "We used to be such great friends when we were younger, but now ever since you won nationals. You've been avoiding me, actually anyone since then."

"I…" Naruto eyes flashed with slight want and lust remembering something, "Wanted a challenge…and soon I will have it. But because of this, I have lost many things I used to care for. Make no mistake Suguha, you have not done anything to me. I just lost interest in this world, and by extension many people."

"What!? But-"

"Stop, I didn't mean you, we are…close friends." Naruto said before standing up, "I just have other duties to attend to." Naruto said turning back almost giving a smile to Suguha before it was gone in an instant. "Anyway I should get to class."

Before he can move again he felt Suguha grabbing his hand once more, "Is my other hand bleeding as well?"

"No…do- I mean can we hang out later today?" Suguha asked as she was blushing red.

"Sure, I-" Naruto stopped when his phone was vibrating, "Hold on. Hello?"

" _Moshi-Moshi~? Is this Naruto?"_ A young girl's voice came from the blonde's phone, ordinarily ifNaruto gets an unknown caller he would hang up the phone, however this voice…the voice he heard was something that made his lips curl upwards.

"A-" Naruto was going to start but the girl voice cut him off quickly.

" _Sorry, but I can't talk for long, but listen I got you an early copy of SAO! So tomorrow log in around noon and we can meet up in that church we last meet! Ja ne~!"_

"Wait A-" Naruto hurriedly try to stop the girl only to hear a beep, "Hmm, she hasn't change." He smiled sweetly before pocketing his phone and looking at Suguha with a warm smile. "Sorry Suguha, maybe tomorrow."

"Okay."

The blonde left still smiling as the next day will be great…all the while not noticing a tear running down Suguha's face.

XXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT DAY

XXXXXXXXXX

"Alright." Naruto said with a excited tone. The blonde had finally finished swinging 10,000 times with his Shinai, today was the day. Sword Art Online, a Virtual Reality Multi Mass Online Role Playing Game has finally hit the stores today, but thanks to his friend he got on already in the mail yesterday. To prepare himself for this event he woke at the crack of dawn, 5:00 AM to be exact, to train again Something that he hasn't done in long, long, long time.

' _Or perhaps this maybe the first time I have ever done such tedious rituals? I admit that it has therapeutic effect on my body and mind._ ' Naruto thought as he stopped and throw the Shinai to the ground the wooden tip hitting in deep.

"Okay now it's time to make the meals for today."

After quickly entering the house Naruto headed towards the kitchen grabbing utensils and ingredients to make a traditional Japanese breakfast. "Hmm, so I can either keep my weapons, skills or stats. I wonder if she will choose her equipment?" Naruto talked to himself as he peeled some radishes for the meal. "Though for me, the reason I went up the last floor was because I took risks that would have killed anyone else, my equipment was no more than beginners stuff. My stats were average or on level to that floor that I stopped at, so that leaves the skills, but..."

"What are you mumbling to yourself?"

Naruto lifts his head to see Suguha again sweating lightly, "Nothing, just thinking about some trivial stuff. I'm making some breakfast any request?"

"Umm, can you make me some grilled salmon with-"

"Done." Naruto said presenting and pushing the dish Suguha wanted, surprising her. "You always want grilled salmon with white rice sprinkled with seasoning."

"Arigatou." She whispered as he continued to make more dishes and let them rest on the counter.

"I'll be in my room all day except when to make dinner."

"Okay I'll go to my club later-"

"Let's…hang out later when you come back."

Suguha eyes widen as she didn't realize what Naruto had say, "I-I'm sorry repeat that again please?"

She only watch Naruto turning his back as water was rushing down the sink, maybe he didn't say-

"I asked if you wanted to hang out later."

Suguha swore that in that moment that her heart skip a beat, "R-Really, but why I thought you said that you're going to be at your room all day!"

"I don't have to all day long; it's an apology as well." Naruto looked back at Suguha with a sad smile. "I've been rude to ignore you for the last month, and well I wish to make up for it. When you have been trying to be nice, all I did was ignore you for my own whims. For that I'm sorry."

"NO! No, no, no!" Suguha waved her hands frantically as she looked at Naruto with fierce eyes. "I would be glad to spend time with you again."

"Thank you, also if I am still log in just yanked the cord okay?" Naruto said before leaving the kitchen when placing the last dish on the dryer. "Suguha?"

"Y-Yes?" She looked up as Naruto was mid-way in the stair only to blush softly to see his gentle smile, something that only someone can make he do for her, as of late…

"I'll see you later sis." Naruto chuckled walking up noticing the small 'eep' that she let out from her lips.

XXXXXXXXXX

NARUTO'S ROOM

XXXXXXXXXX

"Link Start"

Naruto smiled as his eyes now saw only white with words that said 'Touch: OK', 'Sight: OK', 'Hearing: OK', 'Taste: OK', 'Smell: OK'. Soon he saw was the thing he was waiting for.

 **Character Registration**

 **Naruto (M)**

 **Level 55**

 **Due to reaching Floor 25, you are able to keep one of these perks.**

 **Keep Equipment and Items**

 **Keep Skills**

 **Keep Stats**

…

 _ **Click~!**_

 **Keep Equipment and Items.**

 **Use Beta-Test Character?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

 _ **Click~!**_

 _ **Yes**_

 _ **Welcome to Sword Art Online!**_

"Heh." Naruto eyes open wide to see a blue sky above him and in front was a city with hundreds of players also logging in.

Naruto eyes caught a mirror reflecting at him, he walked forward to see himself, or rather the Naruto of Sword Art Online, he had spiky hair that was swiped back in pure dull silver, red eyes that held his excitement for this game. Naruto inwardly groan at the beginner gear he had and switch for a different set, in flash of light he now wore a black vest made of black belts and golden buckles. He had tight light black metal pants, due the vest his stomach and arms were naked. Oddly Naruto's face, navel region, and shoulders all had red markings on them.

 _Ping~!_

"That's her." Naruto said with a smile summoning his menu to look at the message. ' _Naruto I see you! Meet me at the church quickly!'_

"Hmph." Naruto closed his eyes still smiling as he dashed forward to head to the location he was meeting her. The blonde watch as people who he passed by stood in awe at his speed, "Maybe today we can finally find a beach like she wanted!" Naruto said out loud grinning like a child finally happy to return to his real world and not that ludicrous one for a while.

"You know that won't happen~."

The blonde stopped his body motion and glance up to see a girl-

THUD!

…landing on top of him.

"Aura…I wish you don't act like that so much." Naruto deadpanned as he lifted the girl off of him. Only to be dragged up instead, "Whoa!"

"Aw come on Naruto, hehe, it's been almost two months since we last saw each other. Wouldn't you hug someone out of joy?" The girl said as Naruto blinked at her.

Aura has lavender hair, which goes down to the base of her neck with two long strands on either side of her head which go down to the top of her breasts. She has two freckles on her left breast inside her cleavage. Her eyes are red-violet, nearly pink. She also is wearing a lilac-color, strapless dress with a black piece of fabric going across the breasts and down to her stomach, below an intricate coat. This coat is made up of violet and plum shaded components, reaching as far down as the hem of her dress but also leaving some areas open which expose the dress below. Above that she wears a collar of the same violet of her coat, outlined in lavender with a red jewel securing the collar in place. She wears plum stockings, which have, much like the rest of her outfit, whorls etched on. They go up under the dress and are connected by something triangular.

"Aura, you're character is completely different." Naruto stated as the girl giggled and twirl on her toes.

"Strea!" The girl said with a pout, "My name is Strea from now on."

"Why?" Naruto asking intrigued.

"It turns out that its kind of dumb to use your actual name for a character, so I change it to Strea. I even switched my old character because that one looks like me too I decided to this new one, I mean always wanted to have lavender hair instead of my mother's snowy white hair." Strea said with a light smile. "Ne, let's do some level grinding!"

"Hold on, here." Naruto said pulling out his menu, "I was glad, that I kept my inventory. Here's a present for you."

"Aww~! This is so cute; I'll add it to my equipment!" Strea said tapping her own menu when a small light appear around her body where a white cloak was around her frame, which was held by infinite pin/brooch at her neck. "Come daylights burning!"

XXXXX

A FEW HOURS LATER

XXXXX

"Ah…ahhh…ahhh…" Strea and Naruto breathe heavily as they lay on a clearing where dozens of monsters are now glowing and shattering into dozens of shards.

The girl laughs out loud as she sat upwards, "That was great! This game is so fun, especially with you Naruto!"

"Yeah, I nearly died a few times, such great exhilaration!" Naruto yawned, "Something that I haven't felt since I k-"

Strea abruptlystood up eyes widening, "Sorry Naruto I got too meet with someone really quick!" She pulled out a deep blue crystal in her hand. "I promise we can play more later!"

"W-Wait Aura let me-" Naruto raise his arm to stop Strea from leaving, "Help…" he sighed with a smirk. "Oh well time to log off…WHAT THE-!?" The blonde shouted when he's body slowly turn blue.

XXXXXXXXXX

?

XXXXXXXXXX

A statue of a young girl that had eight silver chains around her started to rust and slowly break apart, as each piece slowly disappear from the world, eight pillars of rock and dirt rose from the ground. All slowly becoming into unique shapes and figures then a voice soon filled the area.

 _Yet to return, the shadowed one._

 _Who quests for the Twilight Dragon_

The first stone creature slowly lifts its hand as red liquid slowly rose to create a giant cross then quickly rose to the sky. Second creature slowly vanished from existence as if never there to begin with.

 _Rumbles the Dark Hearth,_

 _And Helba, Queen of the Dark,_

A slowly budding flower soon turn into nearly hundreds more appear as a dark shadow in the shape of an odd leave was soon departed leaving behind glowing green stones in the shape of leaves. The next creature had spinning a wheel attached to its body before the flowers slowly wilted away as it also vanished without leaving a trace.

 _has raised finally her army._

 _Apeiron, King of Light beckons._

Two stones slowly spun around each other as they ripped and tore boulders and everything between and after it only to sunk into the ground to be gone. A small hand appear from the hole as it sung a beautiful song as flower petals fell around it showing a figure of a woman. Only to slowly vanish as the petals pile upon its hand, as the wind blows nothing was there.

 _At the base of the rainbow do they meet_

 _Against the abominable Wave,_

A stake stabbed into the ground creating a pool of dark pool that a stone statue of a snake appeared and was stab by the stake screaming in agony.

 _together they fight._

 _Alba's lake boils._

Lastly seed slowly grow in size to giant proportions, as now a woman with long white haired appeared where the statue of the young girl was now shattered on the floor. She was sickly skinny figure where she spoke.

 _Light's great tree doth fall._

 _Power- now all to droplets turned_

"It's time my children…'

 _in the temple of Arche Koeln._

 _Returns to nothing,_

"Go find Naruto…and…"

 _this world of shadowless ones._

 _Never to return, the shadowed one,_

 _Who quests for the Twilight Dragon._

"Kill him."

XXXXXXXXXX

BACK WITH NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto smiled as he saw the screaming people running in the streets of the Town of Beginnings, "A game of death, live or die by the sword. I like the way you think Kayaba Akihiko, now I can fend for myself in this world." The words escape Naruto's mouth as if he was receiving a great present. "Now- oh no." His eyes widening in realization.

The blonde eyes quickly look around to push the players, "Strea? Strea!? STREA? STREA!?" Naruto yelled now panicking trying to find his partner and friend. The blonde pulls out his menu to sigh in relief in Strea status is alive, but no where he can find her, "Strea…no my Aura…please wait for me…Suguha…"

Naruto now wore a face that held sorrow, "Sorry…maybe tomorrow…if I'm still alive."

Naruto quickly looked into his inventory and pulled out the mirror, slowly a dim glowed surrounded him. No longer was his silver haired form and different face there, it was him, the true blonde Naruto who looked up to the sky with determine eyes holding on to a now summoned scythe. "I swear, that I will be the one to end this game."

CHAPTER END

 _ **Azure King: Yes, yes I skip most of the first ep but I rather not go through that Kayaba speech.**_

 _ **Before you start Naruto is not emo, he doesn't have much emotion. There's a difference, Naruto lost his passion and flair for life, except one person, who can make him bring it out of him. And barely other things can too. And he is a member of the Kirigaya family as well, growing up with Kirito and Suguha.  
**_

 _ **This is a harem for Naruto, but also there's Kirito x Asuna. I love that pairing, it's like Tidus and Yuna you can't break it hehe.**_

 _ **Strea is a character from the Sword Art Online video games, and won't be the only one. And if you before you say the spoilers, I know what she is, but that's the reasons why Naruto calls her Aura. She is the same Strea, but different. As Elizabeth once said in Bioshock, 'Constants and Variables.'**_

 _ **And any questions please put in your Reviews and have a nice day. And please with all respect for me and my fellow fans, no flames. You're better than that.**_

 _ **Next up, Naruto x To Love Ru**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Azure King: Hello everyone, here's the second chapter of Crossing Edges, whelp time for some Q and A**_

LL _ **: Dude I totally agree with you on that. So much could've been done for a real The World and other projects so sad...**_

Matman: **_Thank for you support and and kind words. I hope you will send that review soon my friend._**

The Wind God of the Leaf ** _: Don't worry there's still more laughs with this story._**

 ** _Alright let's get this story started!_**

"Strea?" Naruto yelled exiting a dark and crumbling building. "Damn this floor doesn't have her here either."Quickly letting a sigh out he throw away his cracked knife as it broke into a thousand pieces. "Maybe she's on the next floor, seems I have to join that raid next week."

It's been three months since the start of the Death Game, Sword Art Online. Nearly around 2500 people have been dead, Naruto himself was glad to know that none of the names on the list was neither Aura nor Strea, making him still believe she is alive.

"Though I wonder how the hell is she still missing?" Naruto spoke out his mind while rubbing his chin in deep thought. It was true that first month, Naruto nearly spent looking for Strea all over floor one…but no luck. Back in the Beta-test the Friend List option in the menu allowed you to find anybody in the game as long as the floor has been cleared. So after some debate and ideas, it's possible that Strea somehow is on the upper floors when Kayaba told everyone about the Death Game.

But how in the name of swords, did Strea get to the upper floors? Maybe it's that fact she also cleared floor 25 and keep her level making possible that she also can go back up where she left off? If so why didn't she contact him or reach him any possible way?

The blonde took out a piece of charred meat and savagely ate it in one bite throwing the rest in front of him. After chewing the meat and swallowing it, Naruto jumped up and kicked downward where a bear was standing in his former spot. "Dead!" Naruto shouts out before stabbing a knife into the beast's mouth and forcing it down into the throat!

Naruto can only smile as his menu appeared before him, **[** **Level up 35 - 36]** ,"Good nothing else to report. So might as well wait in town for my info broker to come to me."

The blonde walk forward to head back to the town, despite the fact that his only friend is possible in constant danger. This game has brought Naruto eternal boredom to an end, he enjoyed the danger of dying and constant fighting.

Before he can think more about that thought Naruto had already return to the town where players gaze at his arrival. He silently continued his pace sitting on a bench and closing his eyes.

"Finally getting tired?"

Naruto's eyes open slightly to see a girl in front of him, she wore a brown coat and had red markings that look like whiskers, "Argo...I pay you for I formation not for your gob. Any news?"

"I'm afraid not. No player was found with the description you gave has been seen so far. You sure she is still alive...I mean was she really here in first day of the game?"

Naruto look up, remembering the soft and warm body that press down on his body when Strea jumped him. "Yeah...see ya."

"Oi, wait, I have something; apparently, many female players around here have been taken by red players, meaning they were not killed. It's a dark thought but maybe-" Argo turned to Naruto to onlysee was already running. "Naruto! Great, I just lost a high-paying client…well there's always Kirito."

XXXXXXXXXX

IN REAL LIFE, NARUTO'S HOSPITAL ROOM

XXXXXXXXXX

A sleeping Naruto was in lying in a bed with hundreds of machines monitoring every possible thing in his body. If something, god forbid anything, all the doctors will be page to his side ASAP, thanks to the director of the hospital. Every since Naruto entered the room, nothing but depressing things could be said by the other doctors.

Dreary…

Creepy…

Sad…

Hollow…

All were brief about on who he was up-to-date, thus causing nearly all the doctors to either pity the boy's detached to the world, while the others just felt creeped out that the boy was probably enjoying the challenge from the death game if what they heard was anything to go by.

But now all those words and theories were long gone, when finally the room look a hundred-

No a million times better when a young doctor spotted a girl walking into Naruto's room later that afternoon. She called in the others to check if she was seeing things and to her luck…she wasn't!

"Naruto." Suguha said placing down flowers on a stand, which was next to Naruto's bed.

"This is so endearing." A female doctor said with waterfall tears running down her eyes. The others nodded also mimicking her tears on their faces.

"Why are you all standing there?"

All the medical professionals all turn snowy white as they look to see their boss in front of them with a glare. "Tsunade we-"

"BACK TO WORK, OR I'LL KICK MAKE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU CLEAN THE ASSES OF THE SAO VICTIMS FOR THE NEXT YEAR!" Tsunade yelled as Suguha giggled at this event.

It's been like this for the last month, ever since she worked up the courage to see Naruto and Kazuto in the hospital. All the doctors would greeted her like she work here with them, watch her enter Naruto's room, and Tsunade would berate them. Wait wasn't there-

"Hey."

The young kendo member looks up to see the blonde woman in front of her, "Tsunade-sensei…"

"He's happy." Tsunade said walking to the other side of the bed laying her fingers on cheeks that weren't covered by the NerveGear. "Even when his mind is stuck in a game, I can always tell when's he happy."

Suguha unconsciously smiled at that fact, "About what?"

"I…don't know. To be honest I was afraid he might be like his godfather, a super pervert. Now I wish he was he acting like that dead idiot. Now I have to watch every minute of the day wondering if he's going to live or die." Tsunade mumbled as she looked at the ceiling.

"Was Naruto…livelier before my mom and dad adopted him?"Suguha asked wondering what Naruto was like before he started to act all…uncaring.

"He was, he took after his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. When he was just barely four he would cry about not having a cup of ramen when dinner was up. Jiraiya, his godfather, would send me pictures of him and Naruto playing in his backyard or games before his…death." Tsunade said with a slight crack in her voice. "But now to my surprise he is so…numb to everything."

"…" Suguha could only look down, "I rather have him saying 'maybe tomorrow' to me everyday of my life then look at him like this."

"I rather have Jiraiya make him the next super-prevent, then to see him in a death game." Tsunade said before clenching her fists. "Damn you Kayaba."

"I won't worry though."

"What?"

Suguha looks at the doctor with warm smile while holding onto his hand, "He's the most strongest person in all of the world. He acts like he doesn't care but deep down Naruto loves protecting others. He hates doing trivial things, but in actuality he finds them oddly fun. Naruto…won't ever lose to someone stupid game, because when someone strong appears…he'll be ten times stronger just to win."

Tsunade just stared at the girl stunned at the declaration, "I…" She stuttered before laughing out loud. "Whoo…you are related to Naruto, even not by blood, seriously it sounds like you love him."

"I-I-I didn't mean-"

The blonde doctor raised her hand, "I know, come on, lets get something to eat. The food here sucks, so let's get take-out and bring it in. Naruto did love watching other people eat for some reason."

Suguha nodded getting her coat, following the doctor before looking back to Naruto. "I'll be back." The girl quickly went to his side to hold his hand again. "I need to tell you something soon."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sword Art Online, The Mystic Forest

XXXXXXXXXX

"Donde esta Vicious?" Naruto spoke in Spanish as he held up a man, who in the last hour ONLY SPOKE SPANISH!

"Ahi!" The man said pointing North as Naruto punched him to where he was going to the red zone and drop a large crystal in his chest.

"Tell ALA that they need more men up here, understand?"

"…Una vez más?"

"I mean The Ainclad Liberation Army, for fuck's sake-" Naruto growled before stomping on the crystal to send the man to the Blackgate prison. "Wait…when did I learn Spanish?"

Ignoring that sudden skill Naruto went to the direction he was told to enter from the orange player. Naruto look for the red player group since he meet with Argo, if they were kidnapping girls into dungeons since the game started, it might a good chance to say Strea is there.

*Zzzt*

Naruto eyes widen as he throw a spare sword at a tree only to see a rabbit with five of its children running away, "The hell? I could have sworn that- tch, got to move on."

If the blonde had stay he would have notice a stone creature slowly manifesting next to the tree that the sword hit. Slowly raising the air it vanished as the air rippled and distorted to hide the being again.

XXXXX

A FEW HOURS LATER

XXXXX

"Five in front of the cave dungeon, who knows who else are inside, I've only got a couple of force teleport crystals left. I might have to use that to take them down."

Naruto watched as the five red players just talked until another came, "Hmm?" Naruto closed his eyes as he amped up his Listening skills to hear what they were saying.

"Listen the boss says that girl we caught can be useful in more ways than one." One the henchmen said with a lecherous look.

"Sweet!" The other cheered as all but one went with the man. The last member just stood at the entrance before dropping his sword. "Whoops."

No sooner than hearing that reaction, the blonde swiftly jumps while throwing another crystal and sword to stab the man sending the man away. The blonde boy smiled as he walked forward checking his inventory and narrow his eyes when realizing he just used his last crystal.

Normally he would buy more at this point, but the other red players were probably notify by his is arrival. No choice...

With a few strokes of his fingers, Naruto back glowed as a huge brown box was now attached to his back with a black leather strap wrapping his body to it. "Oof..." The blonde bend his knees as the weight of the new addition to his body caused him to be off by it.

XXXXXXXXXX

HALF AN HOUR LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was slowly sneaking by breathing heavily, for the last hour Naruto has been silently taking down the red players and stealing their own escape and teleport crystals. The blonde at this point had unholy, unyielding rage when passing by female players, all stripped down to the very clothes even the undergarments. He had no care for them, but he would flat out murder-

SHIT!

The blonde rolled to dodge a heavy claymore blade, his eyes turn to see a man holding a girl that was in a bag…how did he know it was a girl? Well the chest level was a sticking forward a bit, "I guess you're the kidnapper, Vicious."

"Hehehe, looks like someone wants to take my flower garden!" The man said throwing the girl to the side.

Naruto took notice to the man; he was naked save for a pair of leather pants, besides that and an odd symbol on his chest that look like coffin Naruto sighed. "Whatever, time to die."

"Agreed!"

Naruto throws the case at the man who just jumps over it as the blonde pulled out a katana to block a machete. Naruto smiled as his health slowly went down, it seems this leader was not bad, "Oof!" Naruto gasped when the man kick him in the stomach. "Geh!" Naruto grunted in pain when the machete was stab into his back.

"DIE!"

"Tch!" Naruto bite down his teeth, "Didn't want to spoil this, but if you _did_ touch _my_ Aura…" The blonde fell to his knees while laying his hands on the ground.

"Ha, sorry to break to you." Vicious said grinning, "I love taking my time touching and-" The man said before raising an eyebrow at Naruto who was shaking.

Naruto looks up with a savage grin as he pulled on two different chains, "I don't want you to live!"

"What the-?!" The man looked back to only look at the ground…upside down…his head was floating in the air as Naruto caught a scythe connected to a chain. All he could see next was Naruto smiling as he attached the scythe to his back and the chain to his belt that was on his around his pants.

 _CRSSSSSH!_

Naruto took a deep breath as he enjoyed the battle, but it was overshadowed…by the sensation of killing that red player… "Huh?" Naruto mind was halted when seeing a message.

 _Ongoing Quest Achieved, Player-Killer Killer Started_

 _(1/100) Kills_

"P…K…K…?" Naruto eyes slowly narrowed as he looked at the detailed, "To complete kill up to 100 Red Players/Player Killers."

"So that means…" Naruto said slowly enjoying the thought of fighting more…fighting…OH CRAP! Naruto moved toward the bag as he lifted the person to sit up.

"Hey…HEY!" The blonde shook the bag that held the girl inside. "If you can hear me, speak…c'mon Strea this isn't a joke! Strea!"

"Who's Strea?"

Naruto eyes widen as he took his scythe's head and ripped the bag to…a normal girl…not his friend. This girl was a red haired female, she wore something like a ninja outfit, "T-Thanks, I owe ya. My name's- Wait where ya going!?"

"Anywhere but here, I can't believe I wasted my time with you." Naruto growled looking up at the map of the floor he was on, 100% cleared and no sign of Strea… "DAMMIT! I used my newest weapon for nothing!"

"Hey!" The red haired girl said walking in front of Naruto, "You saved me and tons of other girls here from that crazed son of a bitch!"

"Like I care, I was only trying my friend. I don't care about you or any of the people." Naruto said walking out and grab the keys the recently PK'ed player. "Tch, now I have to head for the raid now under a few hours."

"Wait! Hold on, you're in the red zone!" The girl declared running Naruto while handing him a healing crystal. "Heal first!"

"Fine." The boy said crushing the crystal with his bare hands recovering half of his lost health. "Look girlie, you better not stay-"

"My name is Alkaid!" The girl said looking at Naruto with a stern look. "And I'm coming with you, sensei!"

That comment made Naruto look back at the girl with wide eyes, "Sensei?"

"Yeah I want to learn how to fight like you! You see, I'm pretty famous around here as the Warrior Princess, Red Ninja and- WAIT!"

"I have no time for idiots." Naruto simply said as he walked ahead. "Unless you can help me scout a girl named Strea, then get lost."

"Strea? Wait…was she wearing a white cloak and had light purple hair?" Alkaid started however blushed when the blonde quickly was nearly an inch away from her face. "O-Oi."

"Where is she?! Where did you see!?"

"A little over a week ago when the floor was open, she was…odd. Like she was dying even though the status was green, and all the monsters just ignore her. But back to what I was saying, she was out of it…like someone who lost the meaning of her life."

"No, no, no, no." Naruto shook his head worrying the mental image and state of his only friend.

"Actually she did say something but I couldn't understand." Alkaid said taking a sword out. It was golden blade with hilt that was design as a flower. "Here…it was another language but my subtitled function show the words."

Naruto watched and head tilted in confusion, as the words read _'Mutter...warum machst du das? Vater, wo bist du...Naruto...Naruto...muss schützen...nicht-'_ It was German, Aura taught him some words in the Beta-test and he continue to learn afterword. It translated as ' _Mother…why are you doing this? Father, where are you…Naruto…Naruto…must protect…can't-'_ His blood, in his mind, froze at the words Alkaid finished.

"She…just teleported away afterword, but with no crystal or anything...she just vanished." Alkaid said watching Naruto's saddening look. "But, if she was alive there, then she can be alive now right?"

"Yeah…thank you for your time." Naruto said walking ahead but Alkaid cut him off again. "What is it now?"

"Let me help! That way we can clear the maps faster and probably find that girl faster, all I ask is that you teach me to fight like that!"

Naruto hums to himself deep in thought wondering to take it or not. Indeed if Naruto has someone to stay behind while he is on a raid, if Strea appears he can make Alkaid get her. He can also use her to help in heavier quests and make her a good blacksmith…

"Fine, here." Naruto said throwing her a escape and teleport crystal with the keys he got. "Your first duty is to get all of these female players out, if you let one die then don't bother looking for me in town. If you do get them all back, I'll be waiting at the fountain."

With that Naruto already crush his own escape crystal and was…on the entrance of the first floor? "The hell?" The blonde said before walking forward to leave the cave dungeon, before loud static was loudly heard to the point Naruto covered his ears to try to block it! "GAH!"

However the noise was the least of Naruto's concerns as the forest in front of him was now blurring and slowly changing. In a matter of mere moments he was now in a stone field with glowing teal rocks. But the odd thing was the floating debris of land and buildings.

 _DINGGGGGG~!_

"A in C major…" Naruto slowly said as he heard that tone before…however he couldn't indulge in it since he saw that…

A stone creature that looks something from an art project, it had two long stone 'legs' that were floating next to the main body, the 'arms' 'hands' and 'shoulders' were also like the legs made of stones floating spaciously. The head which had a odd ring going around its head, unlike the rest of the floating limbs, was attached to the boy with three dark black holes that Naruto can only deduced were the eyes of the monster. In its right 'hand' was a red Celtic cross, it lifted it up with ease and pointed to Naruto as if to say 'You're next…'

However Naruto was shaking with only one thing in his mind, 'Kill…' this monster health was hidden. That means it was a level so high Naruto's, mastered, scanning skill is unable to read it…only one thing appeared.

 _Skeith: The Terror of Death_

 _Phase 1_

Naruto spun his scythe as his eyes glowed with excitement, "This is it…my heart is going fast. My hands are shaking, my REWARD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" The blond laughed running towards Skeith ready to battle.

XXXXXXXXXX

REAL WORLD

XXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder what made Naruto so detached from everything." Suguha asked Tsunade who sighed.

The blonde doctor and Suguha were coming back to the hospital after getting some Chinese food and some sweets to stay in Naruto's room a bit longer, now they were currently walking in the hallway to head in Naruto's room. "I wish I knew, after Jiraiya died Naruto didn't even once send me anything to tell me he was fine. In about three months, I was able to ask your mother if he was fine when I heard your family adopted him."

"Yeah and what the-" Suguha said as she saw doctor after doctor running past them. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, and I don't like it. Hey!" Tsunade yelled grabbing one female doctor. "What's going on?!"

"It's Naruto! His vitals are spiking through the roof!" The woman said making Tsunade eyes wide.

"Is he waking up?" The older woman said with hope rising only to be in horror when the woman shook her head.

"It's like he's being torture! He's seizing up and blood is escaping from his lips!"

"Naruto!" Suguha scream pushing the women out of her way to rush into Naruto's room.

"Suguha wait!"

She didn't listen as she barge into the room were five doctors were holding down a twitching and seizing Naruto who was coughing out blood. "Naruto!" She scream out running to grab the hand of the person she loved. "Stay with me!" The boy just continue to move erratically but if anyone had the time to notice, it was slightly better than it was…until a doctor pull the young girl away from Naruto's hand. "No! Please, I have to stay with him!"

"Get her out of here! I'm calling the time of death if the NerveGear kills him!" A doctor said watching the vitals spike every few seconds as the other medical professionals held him down.

"KILL?!" Suguha shouted as she tried her damned hardest to break free, with her only free hand, Suguha desperately tried to reach Naruto's form. "Naruto, Naruto! Naruto!"

Tsunade helped the other doctor with pulling Suguha from the room, "I'm sorry, but if it does happen…I can't allow you to watch it."

"NO! LET ME GO! NARUTO!...ONII-SANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Suguha cried as the door was closed and now she had to wait to see if Naruto is going to live or not.

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH STREA

XXXXXXXXXX

The young woman was sitting in a pedestal in a lonely church as a chain was wrap around her neck, two for each arm, one for each leg, and one around her waist. Eight Chains in total, the girl's eyes were now lifeless and hollow as she can only moan out sounds…

 _Creeeeeek~_

Suddenly like flipping on a switch from off to on, Strea's chain on her neck seemed to slowly rust and chipped, "…Na…Na…Naruto…"

The girl smiled sadly before closing her eyes and her head limply looking downwards.

But even then that sweet loving smile never left her face.

CHAPTER END

 ** _AK: Hello~! Yes things have happen, Naruto killed someone, saved Alkaid, currently fighting Skieth...but is it too soon?...Nah, trust me and wait for the next chapter my friends, please leave reviews for this story/chapter._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AzureKing: Hello everyone time for an update. As you guess it's Chapter three of Crossing Edges of Humanity!**_

 _ **Q AND A TIME~!**_

Have a Little Feith _ **: I understand and I appreciate your honesty. Hopefully this chapter can win you over hehe. Thanks again for your review.**_

LL _ **: Yeah, but like Haseo, Naruto wants to save his own Shino aka Strea.**_

Blaze1992 _ **: No, that was an OC chapter.**_

 _ **CHAPTER BEGIN!**_

A young Naruto was sitting with an old man who was smiling at the boy, "Naruto…"

The blonde boy nodded looking at the white haired man; he was shirtless with a red bandage on his chest. "Yes Ji-san?"

"Live a wonderful life…" The man sat up slightly groaning in pain but still smiled at the blonde kid. "You have to choose what's right and what's wrong. I know you will make the best decisions."

"Okay."

The man smiled patting Naruto's head, "Good, please…don't let anything…stop…hmmmmm…"

Naruto's eyes soon turn dim as he felt the hand on his head fell…the breathing of the only other person in the room stop short…and the cold realization…that his godfather died.

Just to protect him…

Ludicrous …

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was smiling as he moves his body to swing his scythe at Skeith earning another 300 hit points from the monsters HP…that barely did anything. But it just made Naruto's smile grow bigger as he jump back from a quick slash from the stone monster's red wand!

"WICKED STRIKE!" Naruto roared as he nearly in an instant closing the gap of distance between him and the monster, while swinging the scythe once more but leaving a red circle as it shattered causes more damage to Skeith.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laugh manically as he watch as the monster stood still and-

…

Vanish?

Naruto eyes swiftly look across to see nothing but empty plains. In that moment Naruto eyes widen turn back, both hands clutching his weapon only to see the red wand slam against his left arm and sending him flying away.

If this was real life, Naruto would have felt every bone in his arm and left side of his body being crush into fine powder. If this was real life Naruto would be dying in a matter of seconds.

But this is the world he wanted, the world known as Sword Art Online. As long as his health isn't at zero he can fight, as long as his health isn't at zero he can live…for Strea and his excitement!

XXXXXXXXXX

"LET ME GO!" Suguha screamed as she tried to open Naruto's door only for the nurse and Tsunade to restrain her.

"I can't…he's-" Whatever Tsunade was going to say was hitch when watching the door open. Despite her own heart desperate desire to run away…she had a duty for Suguha to ask the question. "Is he…dead?"

Suguha went limp at the mention of the question; she fell to her hands and knees with her head looking downward. Was today the day Naruto dies?

"We…still don't know." The doctor said with a confuse look, "When you left for a few minutes Naruto stop moving, we, for a while, thought he died…but just in a matter of seconds he started to move again. I think…he's fighting something."

"What? He's alive?" Suguha said with a hopeful look complete with tears about to burst. She quickly stood back up from the ground.

"Look…" The doctor showed the two females to the room filled with nurses and doctors watching Naruto; although this time they were catching their breaths.

XXXXXXXXXX

"DAMMIT!" Naruto roared missing his chance to use his skill. "What's going on?! There's no way this thing can switch its movements that quickly!"

The blonde jumps when the monster suddenly tosses the red wand at Naruto!

"The fuck!? When can bosses do that!?" Naruto comically shouted. As the monster starts to vanish again Naruto throws his scythe at it! "Not this time!" He shouts.

*SLASH!*

Naruto smiled as he saw 9999 damage across Skeith chest when taking out a knife, "Dead- G…ahhh…"

The blonde eyes widen in pain as the stone creature arm went through Naruto's stomach!

"No…!" Naruto whispered as his HP was in the red almost hitting zero.

XXXXXXXXXX

"IT STARTING AGAIN!" A nurse scream as she and many others held down Naruto as he was writhing in pain.

"What the hell is happening?" Tsunade said in horror, "This can't be because of the game."

"Who knows?"

Everyone turn to see a young woman shoulder length hair that was colored platinum blonde color. She wore a light peach sweater with shirt that has a lighter hue color of the sweater. She wore a black skirt and black leggings as Tsunade eyes widen. "I know you…Lara…Hoerwick."

Suguha look up as she wondered who that lady is...however it quickly died down when she resume her watch over Naruto who returned to being still. "Who is she Tsunade?"

"Her uncle is one of three people who help created Sword Art Online." Tsunade said as she looks at Lara.

"What?! Then what is she doing here?" Suguha said glaring at the older girl. She knows that she didn't cause this but...she couldn't help it.

"I felt it was my duty to come here, since Naruto did help with the game." Lara said walking up to Naruto with a kind smile. "Interesting guy, I check on him before coming here. Who would have thought someone like him made such a wonderful story?" Lara spoke her thoughts out loud as she went to touch the boy's NerveGear only to be slap by Suguha.

Lara just looked at the protective glare from Suguha before the niece started to smile sincerely, "Sorry I had no right. Anyway, I'm here because I felt bad that this is happening to him."

"Why only Naruto? Isn't there I dunno, thousands of others?" Suguha said rudely astonishing Tsunade and the others on how she acted.

"Because I was the one who showed Naruto's work to my uncle, which gave him an exclusive copy." Lara said softly.

*SLAP!*

Lara eyes widen when her eyesight was turn to the side...while also noticing her left cheek felt pain. She corrected her line of sight to its original position to see a crying Suguha.

"I...was so happy before this happened. Naruto was finally opening up to me, returning to his old smiling sweet self again...but this happened. If you're uncle, Kayaba or whoever also helped making Sword Online never been born he and I would finally be back to normal."

"Oww, you have a hard slap." Lara chuckled before sighing softly, "I'm sorry...truly I am. Understand that I came here to apologize-"

"GAHHH!" Naruto body roared as he seizure once more scaring everyone! Thankfully Suguha return to his side, holding his hand, which quiet down the comatose blonde. "Haa...ha...haaa..." Naruto breathe in slow painful gasps of air.

"...It's like he fighting for his life..." Lara said solemnly, "I wonder if my uncle can explain this to us, maybe he could save Naruto. He was a genius with these things."

"What? H-He can?" Tsunade said shocked but Lara look down in the ground.

"He's dead, car crash. The GPS on his car lead him to a unfinished highway that wasn't torn down or had road blocks." Lara sadly whispered, "That's another reason I'm here, my uncle wanted to thank Naruto."

"For what." Suguha asked looking at the sad teen.

"For helping create Aincrad and The Goddess of Aurora."

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXX

Where...am...I?

Those words have never been used more perfectly than this, he was fighting a God-like monster and was dying, to suddenly wake up in this dark room. He can't see for shit, "I did I die? Damn, sorry Suguha, I won't be able to hang with you again. I guess that also means no apology to Kirito either. Strea...my Aura, I..."

Naruto's words died when he saw a light...that slowly illuminated the room. Actually it was a street where rain was pouring down hard. The blonde walked forward as soon he realized that he was standing up. "Where am I?"

"Why did he died...?"

The blonde scythe wielder saw something that shock him...it was himself barely ten years old, maybe nine at the youngest. But it was the younger Naruto look that concerns him...he was just standing there holding on to a music player.

"Naruto!" Blonde scythe wielder saw his adoptive mother Midori walking to the younger Naruto. "Why are you out here in the rain?"

"Jiraiya is dead right? He won't ever come back will he?"

Midori nodded sadly, "I'm sorry sweetie, he's gone."

"He protected me from the shooter at the bank…why? Why would he do something that will get him killed?" The younger Naruto asked utterly confused.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Midori asked concerned.

"I'm fine, but answer me."

"Because of he loved you…he was willing to protect even if it killed him." Midori answered honestly.

"Ludicrous." The older Naruto said.

"I see, he wanted to protect me." The younger Naruto nodded as Midori held his hand.

"Come on let's go inside, Kazuto and Suguha wanted to play with you." Midori said with a smile trying to cheer up Naruto.

"Jiraiya." The older Naruto said, "Haven't thought about that old geezer in years." Naruto eyes widen as another bright flash of light hit him!

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was watching a young white haired girl play a violin, "Ah..." he gasped softly when watching the girl who continue to play. It was so sad...the song would've have made anyone cried, but Naruto just listen. He had seen the girl a few times in the Beta Test root town...correction Town of Beginning.

She was the odd girl; always the first one to enter the town after Naruto defeats the boss to the floor. She was always carrying a large broadsword on her back, but not once he had ever seen her used it.

Perhaps she can be a challenge, "Hey..."

"Hmm?"

...

...

...

That was the moment; that he felt something like other regular people would.

She just smiled at Naruto, no flirty way like some of the upperclassmen were with him, not a cute innocent smile from his underclassmen.

This one was a smile that made Naruto heart skip a beat. The blonde realized that she was still speaking, "I'm sorry say that again?" Naruto asked.

"I said, hello~! My names Aura, I've seen you around the towns. Naruto right?" Aura asked putting down the violin.

"Naruto Uzumaki, my real name. And I could say the same for you, I was wondering how I see you in every town." Naruto informed the girl, "I...want to know how you can play the violin here."

"Promise not to tell?" Aura asked as Naruto nodded, after watching his approval Aura moved closer to his ear to whisper, "I'm a super hacker."

"I see." Naruto said.

Aura pouted at Naruto as she spoke, "Moh, you and daddy are no fun! You guys just think it's normal."

"It's amazing what you can do." Naruto said smiling to the sky sitting down on the grassy meadow. "I only have strength, but soon one day...I will lose it. But I can only enjoy fighting now..."

"That sounds fun to me. I'm always stuck in my room and mommy won't let me do anything exciting or fun, thinking I will die of shock or something." Aura said. Then she softly muttered, "I wish I can be like you strong and confident."

 _That was the day, I finally found a friend...and regain some of my humanity._

 _Every day I've head towards the top of the floor to meet her, my Aura, to talk, eat, nap...anything and everything together._

 _I..._

 _Want to protect that smile._

XXXXXXXXXX

IN SWORD ART ONLINE

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto eyes widen as he saw Skeith still there, "No, I won't die..." Naruto demanded as he quickly grabs a few Healing crystals. "If I have to choose, I'm coming out alive."

XXXXXXXXXX

IN THE HOSPITAL

XXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto helped creating Aincrad?" Suguha said as she winced as Naruto's body limply flails around.

Lara nodded taking a seat on an empty chair, "There was a contest for the Beta Testers, they were given the option of creating a backstory for Aincrad. My uncle allow me too read some of them, none of them really impressed me. That is until I read Naruto's piece, it was an adaption from Emma' 'The Epitaph of Twilight'."

Tsunade eyes widen at that title, "I heard that book the old hermit was a big fan of Emma, he even bought all the books."

"What's the Epitaph of Twilight?" Suguha asked.

"One of the most famous pieces of literature ever do produce seven years ago, it was about a world that held mystical and mythological beings. It told of the world and the God's who govern it, until a power malicious force came as the Curse Wave. The Goddess Aurora seals them away. At least from what I read." Tsunade explained. "However a few years ago the internet had some problems and destroy Emma's work. She only published ten of those books…and with a special block on her website no one could save, copy or steal her work. Just one is almost 10 million yen on the auctions."Lara looked to window next to her with a rueful smile, "Yes...I guess that's sounds about right. But Harold read Naruto's idea, stating that Aincrad was a Noah's ark to save some people who tried to escape the Wave."

Suguha looks at Naruto with sad eyes, 'Here's another thing I don't know about you.' The middle school student sadly thought to herself.

"Thus we gave him an exclusive copy, it was suppose to be given to him the next day of the launch of SAO."

"What did you just say?" Suguha said stunned for a moment.

"Naruto was suppose to get his exclusive copy the next day when everyone got trap." Lara said, "What? I mean it must've have arrive early. I mean that's why we're standing here."

"Naruto got his copy from his friend, Aura." Suguha said to Lara.

"That's impossible, we only had the hardcopies…and there was no more than…Oh my god." Lara said as she took out her phone, rapidly hitting numbers as she took a call. "Hello? What was the number of players log in on the first day?"

Tsunade and Suguha looked at each other in worried as Naruto screamed in pain again.

"WHAT!?" Lara voice startled the two females and other doctors in the room. The young woman looked back at the two family members of Naruto, "Ten thousand…and two." Lara said as she hung up the phone.

"What?" Tsunade asked confused at the number.

"They were Ten thousand and Two players on the day it was online, the last two to enter was…Naruto and another player named Strea. Beta Version of their characters were used for the SAO characters, names Naruto and Aura. Also this Aura is the One Thousand and one Beta Tester." Lara said shocked.

"What does that mean?" Suguha said.

"I don't know, I never thought that this would happen. But it seems that Naruto and this Aura are now, additional players of Sword Art Online."

Tsunade look at her godson and sighed, "Even if you became stoic and numb to the world…you still haven't change your unpredictability. Ne Naruto?"

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto smiled as he punch Skeith main rock body pushing it away from him and dealing more damage then he originally thought, "Better thank Argo for telling me about this Martial Arts skill. Maybe I'll send a fruit basket… Hey come on, you're not died right? Face me like a…I guess man in your case?" Naruto chuckled not caring why he was feeling this way and making jokes. It was a fun battle, and he wanted it to keep going on.

Skeith however drops its wand as it raised its rocks to simulate a fighting pose. The rock that was possible its hand just curled towards Skeith, as if to say 'Come at me…'

Naruto just smiled happily, "Thank you…" The monsters head tilt as if asking him to continue to explain. "There is only battle for me, and you are giving me a _one hell of a battle_! So for that, I thank you, if I die at least I died with a monster that was the strongest." The creature seemed to acknowledge it, lowering its head slightly to nod.

Skeith just throws a rock solid fist at Naruto who jumps over it and slams his hands over the monster head cracking it. Skeith cocks it's head back and throws off Naruto who skidded away from the monster, "Dammit it…"

Skeith floated over Naruto body, it turns its head to the scythe Naruto had previously thrown in their battle a few minutes ago. Grabbing it, Skeith raised it over its head and quickly brought it down.

*CRASH!*

"…"

Naruto smiled as he won…

In the last second he moved slightly and used Skeith's discarded wand and stab the monster with it, although he lost his left arm. Thankfully he is in the yellow bar of his health, he'll have to use a 'Cure Bleed' crystal to fix that soon. "Skeith, the Terror of Death, know from now on I will never forget this battle. Like how I killed that one man in the bank who killed my godfather Jiraiya."

Skeith, who slowly descended to the ground on his knees or rather the rock that were his legs look at Naruto.

Naruto smiled soon turn into a sad frown, "…I don't understand, when people are near death they don't want it, others do want death on another hand. I didn't experience anything about death or any emotion, don't get me wrong Skeith, our battle was amazing nothing else I would rather have…except Aura's location maybe."

Skeith just stood still however it's hand slowly circled around Naruto, the hand detaching from the body and went around Naruto who continue to speak.

"Why do I, not feel anything besides killing and violence? Ever heard of multi-verse theory, that's there's infinite versions on one's self? I wonder if there are other Naruto's like me who thrive on killing or others that are normal. I wish to understand death, to understand being human." Naruto sighed ruefully. "I really want…to experience more things with real feelings like my Aura…"

" _Sleep…_ " A voice echoed quietly in the wasteland as Naruto stumbled slightly.

His eyes turn into lifeless orbs as he heard a woman's voice and closed them as he fell down next to Skeith. The being looked down at Naruto with its only hand that is still attached it rubbed the back of Naruto's head. Soon its hand started to enter Naruto's head.

 _Terror of Death Program activated, Activating Understanding of Death and other emotions onto…Naruto…_

Soon the being slowly vanished as a single red drop of liquid touch Naruto's head and made him glow red. Soon the boy was being slowly raising in the air before vanished in a trail of light.

XXXXXXXXXX

IN THE HOSPITAL

XXXXXXXXXX

"…my Aura…" Naruto said before slowly relaxing as he once again lay totally dead to the world.

"…" Tsunade, Lara, and Suguha's eyes widen at the two words Naruto said.

"…Well?" Lara asked Tsunade who walked toward Naruto touching his neck, looking at the machines and one more checking on Naruto himself.

"He's fine, his body might have some damage internally, but he has return into being comatose." The blonde sadly said, "I guess it was too much to hope that he would return."

"He's alive, let's take that at least." Lara smiled, " _But now do we realize, We should change not the whole, But the parts_."

"Huh?"

Lara looked at Suguha with smile that was wistful, "It's from The Epitaph of Twilight, the plan to stop the wave was messed up and they had to change it, but instead making a new one. They fix the flaws of the old plan which worked."

"Why did you say that?" The youngest of the females asked.

"I think, Naruto will change and for the better." Lara smiled before preparing to leave. "I'll be in Japan working with the government to get the SAO victims out."

"Good bye, but next time set up an appointment." Tsunade said as she saw Lara nodding and walking away.

"Wait…" Suguha shouted as Lara turned around. "I'm sorry that I slap you, I…wanted to blame on-"

"Stop!" Lara loudly said with a mock serious smile, "You're his girlfriend right? You have the right to be angry at me."

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm n-n-not Naruto's g-g-g-girlfriend!" Suguha stuttered as she shook comically make the two other blonde women laugh at the middle school student. After stopping Lara patted Suguha's head, "See ya."

"I'll call your mother to pick you up." Tsunade said, "I think today was bit exciting…"

"Okay." The young girl said as she saw Tsunade leaving the room.

Suguha took a seat on Naruto's bed as the other doctors left, as she was all alone she lay her head on Naruto's chest. "Please be safe…don't scare me again."

"Su…"

"Huh?"

Naruto's lips moved once more, "Su…gu…"

"Naruto?" The young girl said scared if he might be in pain again.

"Suguha…wait for me…my promise…" Naruto whispered before only the thing audible was the machines beeping in a constant rate.

"…" Suguha eyes were crying tears of joy. Even in pain, stuck in a game of life or death, trying to be the best…he still wants to keep him promise to her. Softly biting her lips, she wanted to tell him everything. However he was not here, but she can at least do one thing…

Tsunade frowned that she spent money on cold Chinese food, well at least Naruto is okay, "Sugu?" The busty blonde woman asked but quickly held her breath as she saw Suguha kissing Naruto's cheek…it was just a peck. But Suguha just held her position before slowly, "I'm sorry, that wasn't right." Suguha blushed at her words and action. "But I won't do that again until you wake up, Naruto…"

Tsunade smiled as she watch Suguha now laying her head and arms on the bed watching Naruto, ' _Glad Jiraiya passed away, if he saw this who knows how many smut books he will write from this little scene.'_ She can get Suguha when her mother arrives, for now she better check on Kazuto. Maybe he is also getting an attack? If that's the case maybe it can explain some things to her about Naruto's attack.

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH ALKAID

XXXXXXXXXX

"SENSEI! WHERE ARE YOU~!?" The red haired girl yelled as she finally got all the girls out of the dungeon.

"I can hear you, no need to shout."

Alkaid turn around to see Naruto (with his left arm now revived), but now instead of a scythe that he had last time he has a red Celtic cross, "When'd you get that thing?" It was crimson red as if made totally out of blood like a Celtic cross it was shape as its namesake. A large cross shape weapon with a circle connection the four lines at the top. She noticed that the handle said…'Skeith' but it was hard to tell due to it being more like scratches than an engraving.

"About twenty minutes ago," Naruto said tapping the new weapon he got. "Sorry I just got back from a powerful boss; I think it was fifty levels above me."

"Whoa…awesome." Alkaid said with stars in her eyes…no seriously they are literally stars in her eyes. Did she have some skill to do that?

"Anyway did you save all the girls." Naruto demanded as Alkaid nodded.

"Yes, I have some all of them. C-Can you know start-"

"TRAINING BEGINS NOW!" Naruto shouted before slapping Alkaid who didn't have time to react and was flung to a wall, leaving a hole in the size and shape of her frame before falling down.

…

…

…

"You weren't ready." Naruto deadpanned as he walked to help Alkaid get back up.

Well, it seems things will be interesting. Naruto watched as Alkaid stood up as she tried to balance herself.

Naruto look up in the sky, after killing Skeith he woke up in the Inn as if nothing ever happen. Now his inventory now has 'Skeith's Blood Cross', a unique Scythe. Quickly opening up his menu he looks at the Skill he received.

 _Unique Skill Quest: Weapon Master_

 _Master Eight Different weapons_

 _(1/8) Weapons Mastered_

After defeating Skeith his scythe that was level 350 was now max out, "Hmph, Alkaid come on we're going to do some training."

"Yes sensei!" The red haired ninja said walking behind her teacher.

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH STREA

XXXXXXXXXX

"Gak! Ack gah!" Strea painfully coughed out as the chain around her neck was finally destroyed. "MOTHER! Please leave Naruto alone!"

" _My_ darling _daughter, I will not. Skeith has been killed and for some reason I can't access his data…_ " A regal voice that belonged to a woman echoed across the room. _"I will end Naruto."_

"WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS, TO THE ONE I LOVE!?" Strea cried as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Mother?"

" _Because you were born, I will never allow my world and my existence to belong to you. Aura, I want you to feel endless despair."_ The voice held hate for the girl who looked stunned.

"I don't care about that; I just want to be with Naruto…" Strea said, "You can continue to be the CARDINAL system, just don't hurt Naruto."

" _Innis, you will go after Naruto."_ Said the voice as the chain around Strea's waist glowed green.

"Goddamn you mother…" Strea brought down her head in shame, "I hate you…"

" _I will be the only Goddess of this world!_ " Said the voice.

CHAPTER END

 _ **Azure King: Naruto survived! And has Alkaid as his student.**_

 _ **It seems that Skeith won't be the only one who will go after Naruto to kill him, what will happen next?**_

 _ **Next to be updated Ultimate Darkness.**_


	4. New Poll, Do Not Review

**_Azure King: Hello sorry that this isn't an update but my Think Tank said I should announce this but I have got lucky in winning cash.  
_**

 ** _AQ: IT'S BULLSHIT!_**

 ** _AK: Quite Sweetie~! Anyway an I just got my fanart for my Freezing Shinobi fic, check it out if you haven't seen it, anyway I have poll that all my stories the ones I haven't discontinued or are on break will have a chance to get one. So please check it out and vote three, after the top three are chosen I will then set up three separate polls on which girl or girls will be in the pic with Naruto and continue the process. So I hope you all like the idea, have a great day and enjoy my stories over the summer!_**

 ** _Sorry if some didn't get this, the notices are down for some reason._**


	5. PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM KING

Hello to all of my Fans, I have bad news. My relible old tablet has finally broken down. Many years I have used that thing when I started out before I was actually a bit good in my recent years. But sadly I can't afford a replacement quickly, I need your help in allow me to get a new one as quickly as possible, because many of my chapters and new stories will be delay until my replacement is in my hands. I have created a Paetron page, so if any of you can be kind please send me funds for my new replacement. Until then I will physically write out my works then when I get my new tablet you can be sure that I will update them quickly. The URL is under here and once again even if you don't send any please send the word, so won't let down my fans, you, all of you...because I want to show my words for years to come.

Please head to my profile, to see the link, just delete the spaces and please help if you can.


End file.
